Phototherapy has long been used to treat various human conditions, including for example jaundice in newborn infants. Jaundice is caused by a build up of bilirubin in the blood of infants. Exposing the infant's skin to certain types of light will quickly reduce the bilirubin to a safe level. Such treatment is generally only needed for a few days, until the infant's liver is mature enough to process the bilirubin.
One type of phototherapy light emitter that is commonly used in phototherapy treatment of jaundice in newborn infants comprises a small flexible fiber optic light pad that has a disposable cover to provide a clean surface against the infant's skin. Also, it is known to use a wrap-around vest to securely hold the fiber optic light pad in place against the infant's skin. However, there is a need for a pad like device that can be used with different types of light emitters for phototherapy treatment including both flexible and rigid light emitters that provides a more comfortable support for the patient during phototherapy treatment.